Thunderhawk
'Thunderhawk'is een Mobian Echidna , een lid van de Broederschap van Hoeders en een van de weinige overgebleven leden . Hoewel niet bekend is voor een bepaald uitstekende prestaties als een Guardian , Thunderhawk is een essentieel onderdeel van de Broederschap team geweest , bijstaan in het omgaan met de Overlanders en de uitgifte van Alicia Acorn . Thunderhawk was verantwoordelijk voor het bewaken van het continent van Downunda in de tijd van dr. Ivo Robotnik en na de ondergang van de despoot 's . Thunderhawk werd voor het laatst gezien door de meeste verdedigen van de Master Emerald met de rest van de Broederschap (behalve Locke) van de krachten van Dr Eggman . Na deze strijd , Thunderhawk en de rest van de moegestreden Broederschap werden gevangen genomen en onderzocht door Dr Finitevus voordat hij zond hen naar de Twilight Zone . Geschiedenis Voogd Er is weinig bekend over Thunderhawk tijd als Guardian. Wel is bekend dat hij gedwarsboomd een Dark Legion invasie die werd geleid door de jonge grootmeester Luger . Daarnaast is in kaart gebracht hij de gerevitaliseerde Floating Island na de straling opruimen. De koningin Alicia Incident Tijdens de Grote Oorlog , werd koningin Alicia verzonden naar Angel Island om te voorkomen dat je gevangen in het conflict . Echter , een groep van Overlander aanval schepen neergeschoten haar schip . Toen de Overlanders ging naar de crash site te inspecteren , Thunderhawk snel gewaarschuwd Sabre en Sojourner van hun aanwezigheid . Sabre overgegaan tot de Overlanders te liegen , beweert iedereen stierf in de crash . Nadat ze vertrokken , Thunderhawk en Sabre opgeruimd het wrak en begroef de lichamen van de overledenen , terwijl Sojourner en Spectre bracht Koningin Alicia terug naar Haven en zette haar in cryo - slaap om haar dood te voorkomen dat de verwondingen ze opgelopen in de crash . Bovendien , de drie Guardians bracht Elias Acorn , die alleen maar een baby was op dat moment , en voedde hem op tot hij tien was , dan hem te draaien over aan kolonel Sommersby in de Royal Compound . Broederschap Lid Tijdens Knuckles 's Time Toen de Broederschap begon ogen te houden op hun mondiale belangen , Thunderhawk was verantwoordelijk voor het bewaken van het continent Downunda . Na Sonic ontdekking van overblijfselen Crocbot 's en schema's van het gebruik van de Platypus ' tegen de Downunda Freedom Fighters diens the Hedgehog 's , Thunderhawk was verantwoordelijk voor de opruimwerkzaamheden en het waarborgen van het leven weer normaal in Downunda . Bij het bespreken van wat er gebeurd is met de rest van de Broederschap , Thunderhawk verklaarde Sonic was " alleen maar problemen " en hem een "partij van het opruimen te doen " . Wanneer Sabre de kwestie van Knuckles ontwikkelen vaardigheden veel sneller dan hij zou moeten , Thunderhawk en Sojourner wuifde het probleem af , met Thunderhawk erop te wijzen dat de adolescentie was moeilijker voor sommigen. Later , wanneer de Broederschap bewaakt Julie - Su en de toenemende belangstelling Knuckles ' in elkaar , Thunderhawk vond het een "interessante ontwikkeling". Broederschap Knuckles Thunderhawk debatteren met de andere Brotherhood leden wat te doen over Knuckles onverwachte komst naar Haven Thot PradAdded door Thot Prad Na aankomst Knuckles ' in Haven , Thunderhawk verklaarde: " Dit is een ramp ! Knuckles is niet klaar voor de Haven, hij is te ongedisciplineerd " . Sojourner overeengekomen met zijn zoon , zeggen dat ze moeten Knuckles terugkeren voordat hij bij zijn positieven kwam . Echter , Sabre en Spectre niet mee eens, waardoor Knuckles in Haven blijven . Na Knuckles geneutraliseerd Moritori Rex , die nog steeds vermomd als Tobor , Thunderhawk ging kijken op de gezondheid van Hawking , terwijl de anderen gingen naar Knuckles te spreken . ( KTE : # 21 ) De volgende dag toen Knuckles sprak met de Broederschap , woedend dat hij had in het donker zo lang over hun bestaan is gehouden , Thunderhawk zei " er zo veel meer voor dan je zou denken " . De volgende dag, terwijl Benedictus was de presentatie van zijn toespraak , Thunderhawk bemiddelde het debat tussen Sojourner en Sabre . Naarmate het debat geïntensiveerd , Thunderhawk sprong in , onder vermelding van " Ga gemakkelijk Sojourner ! Je weet Sabre is niet een om deel te nemen in de ruststand debat " . Zoals Sabre begon te antwoorden , een team van Dark Legion troepen brak in Haven en tranquilized Thunderhawk, Sojourner en Sabre voordat ze konden reageren. Zodra de drie wakker werd, Thunderhawk eiste om te weten hoe de Dark Legion doorgedrongen hun verdediging in Haven. Moritori Rex kwam de kamer binnenkort onthullen hij verantwoordelijk was . Uiteindelijk , de drie Guardians werden gered door Locke en Spectre. Wanneer een van wijlen Dr Ivo Robotnik 's lucht ambacht werd ontdekt vliegen naar Angel Island , vroeg Sabre wat Thunderhawk gedacht. Erop wijzend dat het vaartuig was het overbrengen Koning Acorn 's persoonlijke identificatie -signaal , en dan een vijand zou waarschijnlijk niet weten, stelde hij de piloot was waarschijnlijk ofwel Koning Eikel zichzelf of een afgezant . Thunderhawk was correct , omdat de piloot was Sally Acorn op een missie om een alliantie met de Broederschap tegen Robo - Robotnik te vragen. ( KTE : # 29 ) Na Hunter geslaagd om alle van de Broederschap controle technologie uit te schakelen en niet kluizen , Thunderhawk en Locke onderzochte delen van Haven voor mogelijke sabotage , terwijl Sabre en Sojourner gekeken of het een probleem was met de hardware van hun technologie . Thunderhawk vroeg Locke als Moritori Rex verantwoordelijk kon zijn , hoewel Locke suggereerde dat het onwaarschijnlijk was . ( KTE : # 31) Thunderhawk3 Thunderhawk uitleggen twee opties de Broederschap moet nemen in reactie op Dr Eggman de aanval Thot PradAdded door Thot Prad Na Dr Eggman bevrijdde het water beest Chaos uit de Black Emerald, hij ging naar Angel Island om shardes te verkrijgen van de Master Emerald te helpen Chaos evolueren vallen . Toen Knuckles aangekomen bij Haven te vinden waarom Angel Island nu werd ondergedompeld in het water , Thunderhawk , die bij het commandocentrum was , legde uit dat de verschillende interferenties Hunter met Haven hen had belet het herstel van hun fail- kluis in de tijd , waardoor het eiland kwetsbaar voor aanvallen. Wanneer Remington ontvangen Haven met videobeelden van Eggman aanval , Thunderhawk verklaarde: " De manier waarop ik het zie, hebben we twee keuzes: een - we werken aan het eiland te herstellen zoals het was voordat deze ramp of twee - we gaan na de partij die verantwoordelijk is voor het! " . Wanneer Knuckles geconfronteerd zijn vader over hen niet eens te helpen Prinses Sally Acorn met hun oorlog tegen Eggman toen ze eerder tot hen kwam , Thunderhawk tegengegaan zowel hij als Spectre , onder vermelding van " Op basis van alle voorgaande gegevens , Spectre , onze beslissing de juiste was ! Als we te maken hebben met Robotnik - welke redenen verhinderde hem het nemen van soortgelijke maatregelen voorafgaand aan deze niet meer geldig zijn! " . Met dat gezegd, Knuckles links naar de ontbrekende stukjes van de Master Emerald te vinden , terwijl Thunderhawk en de anderen bleven achter. Sojourner Thunderhawk Sojourner en Thunderhawk bespreken van de oorzaak voor de Haven van vernietiging na hun terugkeer Thot PradAdded door Thot Prad Na Knuckles keerde de Master Emerald scherven en Angel Island , Thunderhawk legde uit dat als gevolg van de chaos kamer wordt vernietigd de Broederschap had het opzetten van een nieuw gebied voor de Master Emerald , en dat het nieuwe ontwerp moet efficiënter boren in de energie van de smaragd 's . Zodra Angel Island begon opnieuw opstijgen naar de hemel , Thunderhawk vergezeld Knuckles op een schip naar de Mysterious Cat Land om zijn vader en de Chaotix lokaliseren . Zoals Knuckles verliet de shuttle , vroeg Thunderhawk of hij wilde worden begeleid , waaraan Knuckles zei dat hij zou fijn zijn . ( StH : # 84) Tijdens volgende campagne het Legioen , Thunderhawk en de rest van de Broederschap werd vergezeld door Mathias , waar ze rally samen en viel de Dark Legion basis in het Grand Conservatorium. Ze werden echter al snel vervoerd midden strijd om een pocket zone als de Dark Legion vuurde het Quantum Beam op Angel Island via hun Battle Cruiser . ( SSS : # 14) De Broederschap werd later teruggebracht naar Mobius Prime door Chaos Knuckles . Zodra ze werden teruggestuurd naar Mobius Prime onder het wrak van Haven, Thunderhawk besproken met zijn vader Sojourner die waarschijnlijk achter de keten van gebeurtenissen was . Sojourner oorspronkelijk vermeld waren er geen aanwijzingen over de oorzaak, maar Thunderhawk wees snel en er was bewijs van de Dark Legion overal. Thunderhawk werd later presenteren samen met Sabre en Locke in Haven II bij Mammoth Mogul contact met hen openbaren hij nu hield de stervende Dimitri gijzelaar . Na Chaos Knuckles stierf terwijl de bestrijding van Mogul , Thunderhawk en de rest van de Broederschap woonde zijn begrafenis. Last Stand en Captive broederschap laststance1 Thunderhawk op de Master Emerald tijdens de Broederschap laatste stand verdedigen Thot PradAdded door Thot Prad Na de Xorda aanval op Mobius en Sonic the Hedgehog 's vermeende dood , Angel Island kwam onder zware belegering door de krachten van Dr Eggman en zijn nieuwe bondgenoten , de Dingo's onder leiding van Kage Von Stryker . De Broederschap , waaronder Thunderhawk , bracht zolang ze Eggman 's troepen kon het bedrijf uit , terwijl de Master Emerald werd verplaatst om te voorkomen dat wordt vastgelegd . De Broederschap werd verondersteld tijdens deze slag te zijn overleden , maar in werkelijkheid de gekke wetenschapper Dr Finitevus gewoon had veroverde de battle - verzwakte Guardians . ( StH : # 139 ) Na zijn sterk verzwakt uit de strijd met Eggman 's troepen , Dr Finitevus had geen problemen met hen gevangen . Van daaruit Finitevus uitgevoerd talrijke studies over elk lid van de Broederschap om hun relatie met Chaos energieën te begrijpen. Zodra hij voelde dat hij alles geleerd wat hij kon , Finitevus gedumpt de Broederschap en Moritori Rex in de Twilight Zone , waardoor ze voor dood . ( StH : # 183 ) Persoonlijkheid Thunderhawk is vaak in overleg met zijn vader Sojourner . Toen de Broederschap was de bespreking van de onrust Mobius werd achtergelaten in na de dood van dr. Ivo Robotnik , Thunderhawk overeengekomen met zijn vader in dat het veel moeilijker om de talloze kleine problemen over Mobius beheren dan strikt omgaan met alleen Robotnik of the Dark legioen . Hij lijkt ook traditie houden in hoog aanzien , willende Knuckles terug te sturen naar de Sandopolis Zone nadat hij erin geslaagd aan te komen in Haven , als hij voelde Knuckles was te jong en undiciplined om te leren van haar en haar geheimen . Zijn houding op het Broederschap gebruik van technologie is niet bekend , aangezien hij alleen maar het debat tussen Sojourner en Sabre bemiddeld. Ondanks dit , Thunderhawk niet volledig gesloten -minded voor nieuwe ideeën ; toen het probleem kwam van Knuckles om samen met Julie - Su ( een voormalige Dark Legionnaire ) , Thunderhawk verklaarde hij dacht dat de relatie zou " interessant " zijn.) Achtergrondinformatie Continuïteit fouten Terug in de brieven pagina van Kte # 21 een fan een vraag gesteld over het aanbieden Knuckles ' familieleden om tot Hawking . Het antwoord was : . " De vader van Knuckles is Locke Locke 's vader is Sabre Sabre 's vader is Athair Gevolgd door Athair is zijn moeder Janelle - Li , de eerste en enige vrouwelijke Guardian , en dochter van Thunderhawk Thunderhawk 's vader werd Sojourner , die . . . was kind van Spectre . Tobor de vader van Spectre , en de zoon van Hawking . " Bewijs om dit te ondersteunen verscheen in de strips in KTE # 29 als Spectre geeft een roll call kennismaking met Prinses Sally waarin staat dat zijn zoon is Sojourner en Thunderhawk is zijn kleinzoon . Het was pas in de Sonic databanken dat dit rond werd veranderd in Sojourner de zoon van Thunderhawk . Als redenen waarom deze verandering werd gemaakt niemand is helemaal zeker . Alles wat bekend is van deze situatie was dat het werd behandeld onder slechte bewerking. Hardcore fans raakte overstuur met dit , maar velen hebben zich aangepast aan de veranderingen. Deze bestelling werd ook aangetoond op Knuckles stamboom . Verwarring opnieuw ontstond in de brieven pagina van StH # 193 . Toen hem werd gevraagd de volgorde van geboorte , de redacteur antwoordde : Voor de goede orde : De bestelling gaat Spectre , Sojourner , Thunderhawk , dan Janelle - Li , Athair , Sabre , Locke en Knuckles , voor degenen onder u bijhouden thuis " Toen hem werd gevraagd . . over dit , schrijver Ian Flynn antwoordde : . ik zal moeten gaan over het allemaal weer om te zien of er een nuance ergens dat het kan vastspijkeren We zullen uiteindelijk de oprichting ervan in steen officieel prent dat is meer officieel . . . dan wat er voor komen . ( 1 ) Gezien de recente nota van de redacteur , bevestiging door de eerste auteur is dit meer canon dan wat er eerder gekomen , alsmede het bewijs van dialoog in de comics , Mobius Encyclopedie erkent de orde als : Spectre , Sojourner , Thunderhawk . Verschijning Thunderhawk is een lange Echidna met lila bont en mohawk -achtige pony , gekleed in een blauwe en witte tuniek met schouder - pads en kleppen door de taille . Hij droeg ook een bruine riem en laarzen met een zakje opgehangen aan de zijkant. Net als zijn vader , Sabre en Locke , droeg hij een baard , hoewel aanzienlijk meer op de voorgrond dan zijn vader. Een opmerkelijk onderdeel van Thunderhawk 's verschijning was de spikes naar beneden zijn dreadlocks .